Return to the Labyrinth
by Tsubasa no Hikari
Summary: AU 6 yrs after Jareth's defeat, Sarah is a proud artist. Now, the Goblin King returns to ask for her help. There seems to be trouble in the Underground. What is this Void that terrifies the Goblin King? JS! R&R! 1st ever on Chapter 2 up!
1. Old Friends and New ones too

****

Return to the Labyrinth

By: Sakura: Dragon Mistress

Disclaimer: I don't own LABYRINTH. All I own is a VHS movie and a CD soundtrack of the best fantasy movie. So no sue ok? All though, I want the Goblin King ::cries:: Does N-E-1 know where I can get the DVD?

Part 1: New Friends and Old Ones too

21-year-old Sara sighed as she placed the finishing touches on the sketch she had in front of her: A cruel king looking into a glass ball with a girl, a fox riding a sheepdog, a monster and a dwarf running though a maze. The king wore a half smirk and his hair fell wildly on his shoulders. He was looking at the viewer with his mismatched eyes of ice blue and dark brown. He looked so handsome, yet so evil.

"That's really good!" A young voice chirped. Sara turned to see her 7-year-old half brother, Toby. His bright eyes scanned the image as an angelic smile appeared on his lips. Sara smiled right back. It had been 6 years since she ran the mighty Labyrinth and faced Jareth.

"It is, isn't it?" Sara replied. Indeed she thought it was the best work next to the other which she called DREAM DANCE. All of these were from her adventures in the Labyrinth. But, she passed it off as only as a realistic dream.

"I got to get my backpack, then we can go!" Toby said. He was in the third grade and moving up fast. Karen and her father were pleased, but still didn't like Sara taking Toby or spending any time with him. Well…Karen mostly. Sara had become a fantasy artist and well known writer and singer. Dressed in her pale cream poet shirt and blue jeans, and gathering all her sketches, she raced her brother downstairs and into the car. Karen and her father said their good-byes to Toby, and then Karen turned on Sara.

"No speeding. And make sure you get home early today young lady!" she spat. Sara used every ounce of will to contain herself as she drove her navy blue Corvette out and onto Kirk Street. The silence was eerie to Toby.

"Why do you and mom fight?" he asks.

"Because she's not too happy that I don't call her 'mom' and that I had a mind of my own. She's been like that since she and I met. She was dating dad, then got really pissed when she found out about me." Sara's reply was simple; Toby'd give her that.

"But, do you hate me?"

"Now why would I?"

"Cuz, you call me 'goblin' and…"

"But, who spends the most time with you?" Sara cut him off as they pulled into the carpool line.

"You!" Toby gave her a kiss on the cheek, then skipped off with some of his friends waiting for him at the front gate. Sara sighed as she drove to work. Stopping at a red light, Sara thought she saw a snowy white owl perched on the lamppost. But in the blink of an eye, it was gone. Sara pulled into Art Evolution Studios, and headed in, where she was greeted by a girl name Scarlet.

"Hey, Sara!" Scarlet cried from her seat.

"Morning" was the reply

"OK, **who** stuck **what** up **YOUR** ass this morning???"

"Take ONE guess."

"Karen?"

"Ding, ding. We have a winner" Sara's voice dripped with sarcasm. But a second later, she had to laugh at the look on Scarlet's face. Pure confusion. Scarlet was he girl that is so naive, you couldn't help but be amused. She always wore her long black hair in a braid. Her blue eyes shone behind beautiful thick lashes. Everyday she came to work in a red shirt and blue jeans. Her trademark for all time. And she would wear a sphere crystal around her neck, too.

The day went on as any day would. Nothing out of the ordinary. Sara bid farewell to her friend at 6 o'clock and went home. When she got there, a note was on the door saying that her dad and Karen had taken Toby to see Karen's mother because she was in the hospital and lived a few states away. They also asked her to watch the house. Overcome with joy, noting that she had the house to herself, and anger, for being left out, Sara entered and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. It was still the same color, only it had a new vanity dresser and a few new posters on the wall. Setting down her sketchbooks, a deep English accent pierced through Sara's ears.

"Hello Sara."

"Oh God," Sara slowly turned around, facing Jareth, a.k.a. The Goblin King, "You-w-WHAT THE HELL?!?" 

"Now now, Sara, no need to curse." Jareth said smoothly. He was siting on her bed, legs crossed. He wore the exact same outfit that he did when he was keeping Toby in his castle (when he was singing 'dance magic dance.') Sara shivered at the thought.

"What are YOU doing here, Jareth?" Sara's voice got sharp. Suddenly, she saw Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Dydamis looking sadly at her. None of them said a thing.

"It's more a matter of WHY, not WHAT," Jareth looked at her with a look of worry in his eyes. He stood up and came within a few paces of the Sara, "I've come to ask for your help."

"Help? Is there something wrong in the Underground?"

"Yes. War, Sara. Total war."

TBC…

A/N: Well, first chapter is done. If you can guess why I put "Scarlet" in there, you'll win a really cool award from me! I will not post any more chapters until I get 10 review and a correct guess. ^_^ Bye!


	2. Transformation of a King

__

Sakura: Yay! Thank you **Claire Starling** _for figuring out who Scarlet was!! She is a Fae Princess, and the only character I own._

Jareth: Can we get on with it, then?

Sakura: -_- ok ok ok. Here. Disclaimer: I no own, so u no sue. I got no $ n-e-way ****

Return to the Labyrinth

Part 2: Transformation of a King

Sarah stared at Jareth with wide eyes. 'War in the Underground? Is that possible?' she thought. Jareth's mismatched eyes told her that he was indeed telling the truth. Hoggle walked to her and placed a hand on hers.

"Aye. Many a-goblin have tried to fight back, but most have died. We were asked by the Grand Counsel to bring his highness here for the time being. And its to a Void, not a flesh-n-blood enemy." He said. Sarah's heart jumped at that. She had positively fallen in love with this man that stood just a few feet from her. But her pride and stubbornness kept her from telling him. She looked from Hoggle to Jareth and back again.

"Do I have a say in this?" She asked

"Well, you could let him stay here with you, or we can find another place Aboveground."

"And may I ask WHO would take him in if I refused?" Sarah's voice had a hint of amusement to it. Then her green eyes had cloudiness to them. 'She's thinking about it' Jareth knew every look that shone through her emerald eyes. Sarah, on the other hand, was thinking about her past. What was it that her real mother had said? "'If you listen with your heart, you will understand. It will never fail you. Sometimes, your heart is smarter than your brain.'" Sarah looked back up at the king that stood in her room. Then it all clicked: He'd done so much for her, why not return the favor? After all, it was him who got her nominated for top artist with her adventures in HIS kingdom.

"Sarah?" Hoggle asked worriedly.

"He can stay here. But on one condition." She stated plainly, holding up one finger.

"You have but to name it." Jareth's voice was agreeable.

"NO MAGIC." The entire room went quiet. Hoggle and Didymis' eyes would have popped out of their heads.

"N-no magic?!? B-but that's like…" Hoggle stuttered

"Pop corn without corn. I know. But, remember, human's don't exactly KNOW magic. And…it'd be frightening. So, Mr. Goblin King, do we have a deal?" Sarah asked. Jareth replied by cupping his hands around his pendent that he wore and placed every ounce of magic inside. He then handed it to Sarah, who in turn, placed it around her neck. Her three friends left with a shocked 'good-bye.' 

"Sarah, I can I possibly ask you a favor?" His voice sounded like a child wanting a toy that they just saw in the window. Sarah nodded, "Can we go out? I just don't like being left or stuck in a place for to long, if you know my point"

"Well…" the ringing of the phone on her nightstand interrupted Sarah. Jareth nearly jumped to the ceiling. Sarah almost burst out laughing as she picked up the phone, "Willams residence. Sarah here."

"Saaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaa!"

"Scarlet? Hey chick, what's goin' on?" Sarah's voice, the Goblin King noticed, was extremely ecstatic.

"Nothing much," She looked at Jareth, "Got a guy friend over from London."

"A GUY???? Sara, honey, its about time!"

"You bum. I lika da single life, thank you very much."

"Right. Uh-huh. Whatever you think. Say, wanna come down to the dockside? It's the best time and there's a festival there too! Please Sarah? You can bring your boyfriend with you!"

"He is NOT my boyfriend! He's" Jareth snickered as Sarah shot him a shut-up-or-you're-dead look, "well, I guess we could. Let me run downstairs and take a look at when my parents are going to be back home, ok?" Sarah placed the phone on the table and ran out. Jareth looked at where that familiar voice came from.

"Hello? Anyone there? Sarah? Come on girl, pick back up already!" Scarlet's voice sounded irritated. Jareth picked up the phone and mimicked the movements that Sarah used.

"Hello?"

"Who's this?"

"Jareth."

"Jareth? Hey kingy, haven't heard from you in a while" Jareth stared at the receiver. 'No way. That can't be her…she's suppose to be in the Underground! With her brother and husband!!' he thought, startled.

"Scarlet, what in the Goddess' name are you doing???" He demanded.

"Playing spy and getting info on this realm. So, why are you up here?"

"The underground is at war and dying, that's why. The Labyrinth and all of the land is disappearing and turning into an endless wasteland! The Void is upon us! Honestly, a Fae Princess not knowing what's happening in her own world!" Jareth could have went on and on, but his keen Fae ears picked up Sarah's footfalls coming up the stairs, so he placed the phone back where it was, and tried to look innocent. Sarah smiled at him as she went back to talking to her friend.

"Yeah, I can come. And I will bring my friend, whose name is Jareth. Meet you in two hours?"

"Two. No more, no less. Well, bye Sarah!"

"Bye." Sarah hung up and turned to the King, "You can't go out in THAT. I'll let you borrow my dad's old college clothes." She hauled him to her father's old room and began rummaging through the old stuff.

"Is this a good idea?" Jareth asked, as he got a good view of her butt. She turned and threw a black T-shirt and a pair of denim pants at him. He assumed that he was to try them on. And…

"Good god, you're the exact same size as my dad was!" Sarah laughed. She then sat him down on a chair and proceeded to fiddle with is hair. The mighty king couldn't believe that the girl who he was madly in love with was playing with HIS hair and messing with it. After about 15 minutes she had pulled it back into a ponytail and got every ounce of make-up off.

"I have got to complement you Sarah. Bravo." Jareth looked at his reflection.

"Whata transformation of a king to a modern guy. Damn, I'm good!"

TBC…

Well, there's chapter 2. You like? Well if you do, Review! I'd like some ideas on what's gonna happen at the dockside with Scarlet, Sarah and Jareth. Send 'em in! Thank you from the bottom of my Labyrinth lovin' heart!

Sakura: DragonMistress


	3. Ready to go?

****

Part 3: 

Sakura: YAY!! ::bounces around:: Chappie #3!! Thank you so much,** _bleedingairsheart_** a.k.a. **Demona**, for helping me write this chapter! She'll be my co-writer (as in giving me ideas when I don't have any) ^_^ Read on!

Scarlet & Sarah: Oh joy, what're you gonna do the Jareth NOW, Sakura?

Jareth: O_O Should I be afraid?

Sakura: Very much so! ::evil grin:: BTW, Demona and I don't own Labyrinth or the song which is by Diamond Rio

Demona: It's too bad we don't own it…::sad face:: Read on!

^\~/^

Jareth waited on the couch downstairs as Sarah got ready, so this gave the monarch the time he needed to think about this Void situation. 'Ok, ok. The Void is unharmed by any magic, weapon or defense any Fae, goblin or elf can produce. It's inching along like a dying animal and has already gotten one third of my land…' Jareth tapped his chin thoughtfully. "What to do?" he said aloud.

"Have you even found the SOURCE of the Void?" A feminine voice asked from an archway. Scarlet looked at him with her baby blue eyes, now a steel blue.

"No."

"Well, don't you think you should do that??" Scarlet leaned back against the frame.

"If I could, I would." Jareth and Scarlet sat in silence until the phone rang. Jareth looked at it with a death glare. Thuds of footsteps came down the staircase, as Sarah raced to answer the ringing device.

"Willams Residence, Sarah speaking…Toby! Hey!…Nothing…How long? Karen said that…RRR! When she gets home, it isn't gonna be pretty… Are you sure?…Well, it's not always as it seems…ok…see you…love you too…uh huh…bye," Sarah put the phone back on the hook. "Half-witted, no brained, arrogant woman! If I could give her a piece of my mind, I'd…" Sarah noticed Scarlet staring at her, "Hi Scarlet" 

"Hey, Sarah! Who's your boyfriend?" Scarlet smirked rascality at Jareth, who was reddening to the roots of his blonde mane.

"He's my FRIEND, Jareth. Jareth, this is my comrade in crime and in art, Scarlet," Sarah had an edge to her voice that made Jareth blink twice.

"Yeah, yea, yea. Anywho, are y'all up for today?" Scarlet peeled off her thin jacket to revel her red tank top and short shorts and still wearing that crystal about her neck. Sarah noticed a scar zigzagging harshly from Scarlet's shoulder to her elbow.

"I am, but who or what gave you that?" Sarah examined the mark.

'Crap! Scarlet, you should know better not to show that elbow!' Jareth bit his bottom lip, 'Getting into the fight with a Dark Angel then showing your battle scars…stupid…'

"Got into a fight with this bitch back in high school. She pulled a knife on me." Scarlet replied.

"Oh,"

"Well, shall we go?" The three walked out. Sarah pulled out her keys and turned to the others.

"I think you BOTH should see my baby," She smiled

"Y-you're b-b-baby???" A million thoughts ran through the king's head. A husband? A child??? Jareth felt the feeling nearly leave his body as the garage door went up. There, shining in all its beauty and glory, was a blood red Ferrari.

"A Ferrari?!? Holy shit, Sarah! Where? When? HOW????" Scarlet grabbed Sarah by the collar of her open white T-shirt, which was over a blue, spaghetti strap, tank top. Sarah smiled innocently at the other female.

"It's an advantage to being daddy's little, baby girl, even though she's 20 years old." She said as she vaulted into the driver's seat. Jareth looked at the Fae that stood gawking at the car.

"I call shotgun," he said. 

Scarlet nodded her head as she took the back seat. 'Figures' "No leather?"

"I don't want it sticking to my backside in the summer." Sarah pulled a pair of light blue sunglasses out of her denim shorts and slipped them on.

After pulling out of Sarah's driveway, the red vehicle cruised easily down the street. Jareth looked at Sarah, who was letting her dark hair fly back, and a smile on her face.

"Sarah, turn on the radio to 103.5," Scarlet asked in a pleading voice. Without taking her eyes off the road, the human teen did as she was told. A song from the Diamond Rio 'Back at one' played beautifully

__

It's so Incredible  
The way things work themselves out  
And all emotional once you know that its all about hey  
And undesirable for us to be apart   
Never would of made it very far  
Cause you know that you got the keys to my heart

Jareth looked back at Scarlet, glaring. 'You are so dead when we get back to the Underground' he mouthed to her. She smiled back at him. Her eyes said "You know it's true, don't deny it. This is from you to her!"

  
_Cause...   
One - you're like a dream come true_

Sarah smiled. 'It is a dream come true. Every night since my return was the best dreams of my life…'

__

Two - just wanna be with you   
Three - Girl its plain to see, that you're the only one for me, and 

Jareth blushed. 'I DO want to be with her and I could never love another…'

__

Four - repeat steps one to three   
Five - make you fall in love with me   
If ever I believe my work is done   
then I start back at one... 

Jareth grinned and nodded. 'My work is never done when it comes to love…'

  
_Say farewell to the dark night  
I see the coming of the sun.  
I feel like a little child   
whose life has just begun.   
You came and breathed new life  
Into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out the life line   
just in the nick of time..._

The times of the Labyrinth year ago ran through Sarah's head. She had saved her brother, her sanity and the king's heart.

  
One - you're like a dream come true   
Two - just wanna be with you,  
Three - Girl its plain to see,  
that you're the only one for me, and   
Four - repeat steps one to three   
Five - make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done   
then I start back at one...

Sarah smiled slightly. This was WAY too true. Ever since the day she'd beaten Jareth's labyrinth, killed his ego, gotten Toby back and had her heart stolen seemed like only yesterday.

"Sarah, have you ever wished for a fairy tale to come true?" Scarlet asked, knowing full well the answer

Sarah's lips twiched into a smile, "You **could** say that." Soon they three arrived at the destination. Sarah pulled off her sunglasses and looked around. For the next hour, the girls tried to get Jareth into the "swing of things" in the Aboveground. Many girls stared at Jareth and glared at Sarah when he constaly retreated to her side. Everything seemed right for the Goblin King...for once in his life.

TBC

**Sakura: There! Hope ur happy, dem!**

Demona: yuppers!

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 4!


End file.
